Mobile Fortress Laplamiz
Mobile Fortress- Laplamiz RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND he Meltrandi Laplamiz-Class Mobile Fortress was seen only briefly near the end of Space War I. This immense spacecraft, comparable in size to the Zentradi Gol Boddole Zer Class Mobile Fortress, served as the mothership for the Laplamiz Meltrandi fleet. The mobile fortress appears in a stark grey color with a hull design that looks almost rock-like, resembling a multi-tiered mountain range. The Laplamiz class is far beyond the size of the largest Meltran spaceships and within it's hull the mothership can berth numerous other craft for fueling and supply. During the final decisive conflict of Space War I, the Laplamiz class led the Meltrandi fleet in battle against the Zentradi Boddole Zer fleet. Though both fleets were evenly matched, Gol Boddole Zer desired victory so greatly, he was willing to destroy many of his own Zentradi ships to defeat the Meltrandi. The Zentradi Mobile Fortress fired it's massive main beam gun upon the Laplamiz Mobile Fortress, destroying the Meltrandi mothership, a portion of the Meltrandi fleet and thousands of the Zentradi's own ships. Ultimately, the strategy would prove the downfall of Gol Boddole Zer. RPG STATS Vehicle Type: Base Government: Meltran Space Army Manufacturer: Unknown Crew: 10,000. There are several million of Meltran in stasis that can be removed as needed. The command base also has complete cloning facility, as well as reduction and enlargement facilities. MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Lady Laplamiz 1,000 Retractable Laser Turrets (4,400) 150 each Retractable Missile Turrets (3000) 100 each Particle Beam Cannons (500) 5,000 each Main Converging Beam Cannon 175,000 (2) Main Body 7,000,000 Sensor Arrays (10) 1,000 each (3) Main Thrusters (8) 8,000 each (3) Auxiliary Engine (16) 1,000 each (3) Maneuvering Thrusters (192) 50 each Armored outer hull (per 40ft area) 200 Interior walls (per 20ft area) 50 Large Airlocks/Access Hatches (200) 1000 each Small Airlocks/Access Hatches (500) 400 each Interior Airlocks/Access Hatches (Numerous) 200 each NOTES: ' #Killing Lady Laplamiz herself, will cause the entire command base to die. All power systems, thrusters, weapon systems, and life support will fail, and (2d4x10)% of the crew will be killed instantly by explosions, debris, and loss of atmosphere. There is a 100% chance the ship will violently explode. Thats an explosion inflicting 2d6x10,000 MD to any object within 50 miles. In order to get to Lord Bodolza, you must get past his defenses, which include numerous missile turrets, internal lasers, and thousands of internal mecha units and specialized automated defense units. #Depleting the MDC of the Main Factory will destroy the weapons plant. All power systems, thrusters, weapon systems, and life support will fail, and (2d4x10)% of the crew will be killed instantly by explosions, debris, and loss of atmosphere. There is a 70% chance the factory will violently explode. Thats an explosion inflicting 2d6x10,000 MD to any object within 50 miles. If the ship does not explode, then the ship will be an unsalvageable wreck. #Depleting the MDC of the main thrusters will force the ship to rely on its secondary thrusters. Depleting the MDC of the main AND secondary thrusters will leave the ship adrift in space. In an atmosphere, the battlecruiser will still be able to land and achieve orbit using antigravity generators. The maneuvering thrusters will propel the ship at 10kph in any direction. SPEEDS: '''Speed (Sublight): ' 0.24 speed of light (38,400 miles per second) '''Speed (Auxiliary Drives): Mach 2.0 Speed (Space Fold): 1 light year every 6 minutes Planet bound: Can not enter a planet's atmosphere. Maximum Range: Unlimited (estimated life span unknown) STATISTICAL DATA: Dimensions: width 600,000 meters (600 kilometers); spherical command section width 150,000 meters (150 kilometers). Fold System: Fold System Cluster Sublight Drive: Impulse Drive Cluster Gravity Control System: Internal Auxiliary Engine: Rocket Motor Cluster Sensor System: Standard Tracking Cluster WEAPON SYSTEMS: #'MAIN CONVERGING BEAM CANNON:' Located on the front of the command base, is a large converging beam cannon capable of immense damage. This weapon drains a hideous amount of power from the Bases power systems which means it can only be fired one every 12 hours #*PRIMARY PURPOSE: Planetary bombardment #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'RANGE:' 100,000 miles in an atmosphere. Double in space. #*'DAMAGE:' 3D6x1,000,000. That’s a beam 100,000 miles long and 500 miles wide #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Once every twelve hours. #*'PAYLOAD:' Unlimited. #'PARTICLE BEAM CANNONS (200):' Located randomly across the surface of the Base are numerous particle beam cannons similar to the ones mounted on Zentraedi and Meltrandi battleships. These weapons were capable of destroying all but the largest and most determined hostiles. #*Range: 100 miles (160.9 km) underwater, 200 miles (321.9 km) through an atmosphere, and 100,000 miles in space. #*Damage: 3D8x1000 M.D. per single blast. #*Rate of Fire: Each cannon can fire once per melee. #*Payload: Effectively unlimited #'RETRACTABLE LASER TURRETS (4,400):' As a final line of defense, the command fortress has retractable laser turrets mounted at various strategic places along the hull. These short-range lasers were apparently intended primarily for anti-aircraft and anti-mecha defense but can do moderate damage against enemy spacecraft if they get too close. When not in use gun turrets are concealed within the hull underneath a sliding hatch. At most 20 lasers can be brought to bear on a single target. #*Range: 1584' (956.6 m) underwater, 3168' (956.6 m) through an atmosphere, and 60 miles (96.6 km) in space. #*Damage: 2D6x10 M.D. per single blast. #*Rate of Fire: Each cannon can fire four times per melee, but they must fire in a volley of at least three cannons. #*Payload: Effectively unlimited RETRACTABLE MISSILE TURRETS (3000): These are very similar to the Laser Turrets except that they fire missiles instead of laser beams. They can use several types of missiles according to the mission at hand. Each turret is capable of 360* rotation with a 180* arc. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Aircraft #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship #*'MISSILE TYPES:' Any type of UN Spacy Medium Range Missile can be used. #*'RANGE: '''Varies, typically 60 miles (80.4 km). #*'SPEED: Varies, typically 1600mph (2571kmph). #*'DAMAGE: '''Varies, typically 2D4x10 M.D. #*'BLAST RADIUS: Varies, typically 15 feet. #*'RATE OF FIRE: '''Volleys of 2, 4,6 or 8 missiles per launcher. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively unlimited due to the large ammo supply available. SYSTEMS OF NOTE: * *'LADY LAPLAMIZ THRONE ROOM: From here, Lady Laplamiz commands her vast armada of Meltran warriors. The throne room also serves as the Combat Information Center for the huge ship. Tactical displays of all kinds line the vast chamber. Information from any ship in the fleet may instantly be displayed. Lady Laplamiz may also take direct control of any ship in the fleet from this location. *'''LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: The Command Fortress had sufficient life support to provide breathable air and comfortable temperatures for up to 5,000,000 people indefinitely. In an emergency the life support system could support up to 15,000,000 people at one time. The ship contains enough food and water onboard to support the crew for up to 10,000 years (with recycling). * *'LONG-RANGE TRACKING SENSORS: '''The Command Fortress Command Center is equipped with a complex sensor system that could track and identify up to 100,000 craft simultaneously. The system had a 10,000-mile range. * *'SPACE FOLD SYSTEM: 'For FTL propulsion, the Command Fortress is equipped with a fold system capable of propelling the ship through hyperspace at speeds up to 3.28x10^10 mps (5.25x10^10 kmps), or 1 light year per 6 minutes. The range of the fold drive is theoretically unlimited except by the life expectancy of the spacecraft (which is unknown). The Command Fortress can also include any ship within a five hundred mile radius within it's fold jump, but extending the foldspace field around it. * *'SUBLIGHT ENGINES: 'As a backup to the Fold System, the Command Fortress is equipped with impulse engines that could propel the craft at speeds up to 0.24 speed of light (38,400 miles per second) in space. Note that these engines were mainly intended for rapid movement inside a planetary system and are not suited for long voyages between star systems. * *'BIO-SCAN CHAMBER: 'A special laboratory equipped with a multitude of apparatus to study alien lifeforms. It provides all pertinent data on physiology, genetic, and chemical structure. * *'MECHA NAVIGATIONAL OVERRIDE: 'This system serves to instantly abort a mission if the Fleet Commander so wishes. All mecha are automatically returned to their respective mother ships. This system facilitated the control of rogue Zentran and Meltran units. * *'SUBSPACE MASS SENSORS: '''As part of the Command Fortress sensor systems, it is equipped with subspace sensors that could essentially instantly detect mass readings and movement of objects up to 2 AU (186 million miles) distant from the structure. Readings taken with the subspace sensors are not very detailed (-25% penalty when trying to identify a detected object) and cannot detect objects of less than 60,000 kg (this includes most Zentraedi, Meltrandi, and UN Spacy mecha). MECHA COMPLEMENT: *1,200,000